Whomping Willow
by whiteoakwand
Summary: "Better be careful. We wouldn't want Saint Potter's little sister getting hurt now, would we?" he asked sarcastically, a smirk playing on his lips, his grey eyes cold and distant. I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his face. "Malfoy!" Harry and Ron both yelled. "Get your hands off my sister!" Dr/OC.


The Burrow has always been my home, and it's residents, my family. The Weasley's.

I'm the second youngest here as Ginny is a year younger than me and Ron is several months older than me. I was adopted. My parents are long gone. Molly says I look like them.

Last year Ron started his first year at Hogwarts. I had to stay home.

It was his summer break, although he and the twins had been absent for around ten minutes now. How did I know this? Well, when you sleep in the room next to the one which belongs to the two most troublesome twins on the planet, you learn to sleep with one eye open.

The only thing my siblings knew was that I was adopted. They didn't know who my birth parents were, except, that is, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill and Percy.

Nobody had ever mistaken me for a Weasley. Molly used to tell me all the time that I had my father's hazel eyes and his dark messy hair. She also said I had his knack for getting into trouble which, I suppose, is why I got on with the twins so well. She used to tell me about how I looked more and more like my mother each day.

It was an average summer night. I lay beneath the sheets and stared at the ceiling, pondering where exactly Ron and the twins had gotten to whilst attempting to sleep. It was proving to be more difficult than it should have been.

Several minutes later I quietly climbed out of my bed so I didn't wake Ginny who was snoring quietly.

I walked towards the bedroom window and opened it, letting in the refreshing summer night air. I sat on the window seat and looked out at the stars, an enormous sense of numinousness coming over me.

The sky looked beautiful, dark with bright patches of light where clusters of stars gathered. In the distance I saw a white light moving at a strangely slow speed. I knew it wasn't a star, more like... the car.

Well, I knew where the boys were. I chuckled as I thought of how much trouble they'd be in.

Even though it wasn't a shooting star, I closed my eyes and whispered, "I wish that when I meet him, he will accept me." That was all that I wanted, for my true brother, my blood related brother to accept me when he learnt of my existence.

I opened my eyes and sighed, shaking my head at my brothers. They could have invited me, at least.

I closed the window and climbed back into my bed, my eyes fluttering shut as I was sucked into a world where Voldemort had steered clear of Godrick's Hollow, all those many years ago.

* * *

I woke the next morning, or rather Ginny jumped on me, thus waking me up (which hurt a lot, might I add). She laughed and rolled over so she was lying beside me. I glared at her, but it didn't quite have the desired effect as she just laughed harder.

"Someone had to wake you up!" she said defensively. "You're just as bad as Ron!" she giggled.

"Speaking of," I said, "Have our dear brothers turned up this morning at all? They were gone last night."

"I know."

"So I'm not the only one who spies on them..." I said thoughtfully.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We all do. Especially Percy."

"Well," I smirked, "He _is_ a _prefect_, you know! Show a little _respect_!"

We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"You sounded just like him!" my little sister laughed.

"I know," I grinned. "Okay, so, back to our more troublesome siblings..."

"I heard mum shouting before."

"Hm," I spoke. "Well, that explains a lot, I suppose."

She nodded. "I hope they didn't get grounded."

I shook my head. "Molly isn't that cruel. She knows it'd take us a month to get the slime out of our hair with all the pranks they'd pull."

Ginny nodded again. "I guess we should go down, then."

"Uh huh." I said.

And with that, Ginny and I wandered down the stairs dressed in pyjamas. Mine consisted of a black tee, some blue pyjama bottoms with yellow stars on and red slippers.

Ginny ran ahead and into the kitchen. Not a second later she ran passed me and back up the stairs, her cheeks flaming red.

I was angry. One of my brothers had obviously said something to her. I shook my head and marched through into the kitchen, about to ask who had been horrible to her this time, when I noticed a head of black hair sat between the red heads. It was a boy, around my age.

He had dark messy hair like mine with bright green eyes and spectacles.

"H-Harry?" I asked. My voice did not sound like my own. "You're... You're..." I stared at Harry who stared back at me. We looked so alike...

"That's Harry." Ron said dryly, biting into some toast. "Yunno, Harry Potter? The friend I told you about? Blimey, Willow, what's wrong with you today?"

I still stared at Harry.

_It wasn't supposed to go this way... Dumbledore said I would meet him when I started Hogwarts as a second year with Ron... It wasn't supposed to go this way..._

I felt slightly dizzy and light headed.

"Ron, Fred, George, get out." I heard Molly say sternly.

And then everything went black.

* * *

_"Why didn't she ever tell us?!"_

_"Your father and I told her not to."_

_"Why did you tell her not to?!"_

_"Mum didn't tell you 'cause you can't keep a secret to save your life."_

_"Shut up, Percy!"_

_"Ginny, did you know?"_

_"No."_

_"Stop sulking, all of you. It's Harry who is affected more by this. Don't be so selfish. Harry, are you alright?"_

_"I just... I can't believe it... I think I'm going to take a walk, sir."_

_"We're sorry we never told you."_

_"What about me?!"_

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I was on a sofa in the living room. I looked at Ron. "Stop whining, Ronald. Nobody told you because Dumbledore said we shouldn't. Or, do you want to defy the most powerful wizard?"

The twins and Percy snickered at Ron's dumbfounded expression.

His eyes were wide. "Y-You're awake."

"Naturally..." I looked around the room. Harry was gone. I sighed. "I'm sorry, though. For not saying..."

"You should have told me, at least." Ginny said. She looked hurt.

"I know." I said not unkindly. I looked down at my lap. "How did he take the news?"

"Good... All things considered." Arthur smiled weakly at me.

"It wasn't planned for him to be here." Molly said. "We were planning on telling you all, boys, in the upcoming weeks before school. Willow was going to meet him there for the first time. She was kept a secret from Harry since he arrived at Private Drive."

She then wrapped me in a motherly embrace. I closed my eyes and there were tears in my eyes.

"Are you all right, dear? Gave us quite a shock, you know. Please don't do that again."

"I won't." I promised. "Where is he?"

"He went for a small walk, dear. Probably in the garden." I nodded and left the room. I walked out into the garden and smiled slightly at what a beautiful day it had turned out to be.

Harry was sat in the grass, fiddling with his wand. I took a deep breath before sitting beside him.

There were several minutes of silence before he spoke up.

"Why didn't Aunt Petunia tell me about you?" he blurted.

"Perhaps you should start with questions I can actually answer." I said.

He nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Since I could talk... I have always been a very questioning type of person, for loss of a better word."

"Me too." Harry said, almost shocked. "My- er, our Aunt and Uncle never really let me ask questions."

"Ron said you didn't like them." I muttered.

"Did Ron know?"

"No. Just Molly, Arthur and Percy... And Charlie and Bill." I answered.

"I see."

There was another silence.

"Molly told me all about you,"I said, looking down and fiddling with my wand which was slightly smaller than Harry's. "Well... She told me I had a brother and that, one day, he would be a great wizard. She said that you were staying with your... our... Aunt and Uncle. She said that Dumbledore had wanted it to be this way... She said one day I could finally meet you, when I started Hogwarts. So I waited. Every year, I waited. When we dropped off one of my siblings at Platform Nine and Three Quarters I would look for you. Molly would say that you wouldn't be there but I never listened.

"Last year you were there," I continued. "You were right there at the platform. I didn't want to meet you... Well, I did, but I knew I couldn't. I just wanted to see you because I thought maybe if I knew what you looked like... It would make waiting easier, somehow. But last year I was ill. I got myself sick in apprehension is what Arthur said... I didn't go to the Platform..." My voice trailed off.

"Really?" Harry asked. He looked completely bewildered that I would do something like that.

"Uh huh." I nodded, my vision becoming slightly blurry as tears threatened to spill. "This was the year I was going to meet you at Hogwarts properly. I had begged Dumbledore to let me in when he came around for dinner one night when all of my siblings apart from Ginny were away. Ginny was upstairs, you see. He said I was ready... Harry, I really do want to be your sister. What I mean is, I want us to be like brother and sister. You know, in bond."

I sucked in a deep breath. This was it. This moment was what it all boiled down to. That was the moment where my life changed forever.

"I want that too." Harry answered.

I looked up at him, shocked, happy, giddy... "All of my life," Harry said. "I thought that I had no family. No real family, anyway." There were real tears in his eyes and he looked so... sad. Like he'd lost something he never really had. I threw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry about all those years you spent alone, Harry..." And unlike my apology to my siblings earlier, about keeping Harry a secret, this was completely sincere. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

But I couldn't help feeling like it was.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter- Willow meets Draco and then goes to Hogwarts.**

**How do you like this story? She sure has a lot of brothers! I know the whole 'Harry has a twin' thing has been done before, but I wanted to put my own spin on it as I don't want it to be all about romance, I want it to be about adventure and as entertaining as possible. **

**It would mean so so much to me if you could review after reading this. I know most people don't review after reading but if you could just spend a minute of your time to review, it would mean the world to me. I love Harry Potter and have practically grown up with it, so this fanfiction story is a big deal to me and I can only hope you love it half as much as I love you all for taking the time to read at least this first chapter.**


End file.
